1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to automobile suspensions, and more particularly to a high performance automobile suspension that helps maintain a desired camber during various driving maneuvers and roadway conditions.
2. Background Information
Recall that automobile suspensions, including the suspensions of cars, trucks, radio controlled (R/C) models, and other wheeled vehicles, often include a chassis, left and right hub carriers, left and right upper linkages, and left and right lower linkages. The hub carriers provide the structure upon which the wheels are mounted, and the upper and lower linkages support the hub carriers on the chassis.
The upper and lower linkages may take the form of A-arms or other known forms of suspension linkages. They cooperate to support the hub carriers on the chassis, to enable up and down movement of the hub carriers, and to control hub carrier camber. For that purpose, the upper and lower linkages have outboard ends pivotally connected to the hub carriers, inboard ends pivotally connected to fixed mounting points on the chassis, and relative lengths chosen to control camber as desired during hub carrier travel.
Linkage lengths may be chosen, for example, to maintain constant camber during up-and-down hub carrier travel. They may be chosen, instead, to provide positive or negative camber change during hub carrier travel. That may be done to offset chassis roll during a high speed cornering maneuver in order to keep the outside tire flat on the roadway. But existing suspensions do not do both and so a better suspension is needed.